1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus and a method to search for and print images on a network. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus and a method to search for and print images on a network, capable of selecting and displaying the images linked to web pages based on predetermined reference data and printing desired images of the selected and displayed images.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a conventional method of printing images existing on a network.
Conventionally, a user searches for web pages existing in a certain server 10 through a network using a host 11, selects desired images out of images linked to the web pages, and downloads the selected images to the host 11. If the user sends the downloaded images to a printer 12, the printer 12 prints the received images.
In order to print the images existing on a network, the user must search for web pages containing images as well as diverse information through the host 11. That is, there exists inconvenience since the user checks images linked to a web page one by one and then sends them to the printer 12.